La Machine à rattraper le temps
by Malicia-Sirkis
Summary: Alice est une jeune fille ordinaire, coincée dans une routine qui la fait souffrir. Mais un soir, en rentrant chez elle, un homme étrange vient à sa rencontre. Il dit s'appeler le Docteur et il lui propose de voyager dans le temps avec lui. Oneshot


**_« La Machine à rattraper le temps »_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : je tiens à préciser que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces le récit du concert au Rose Bonbon ! Donc s'il vous plait pas de critiques à ce sujet. Je n'ai trouvé aucuns documents à ce sujet alors je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'improviser !**

**Et puis bah le personnage du Docteur ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) et tout et tout lol.**

* * *

Je marchais, perdue dans mes pensées. Il faisait déjà nuit. Ma destination m'échappait de temps à autre. Ah oui, je rentrais chez moi après une journée à la fac. L'évocation de ma maison me provoqua des crampes d'estomac. Par pitié ne me laissez pas rentrer… je ne veux pas retrouver cette routine qui m'angoisse. Repas, douche, devoirs, télévision, lit. Moi je rêvais d'aventures, de dangers, je voulais m'enivrer et oublier.

J'approchais de mon lotissement, j'apercevais déjà les lampadaires à l'entrée. Tout était si calme, si factice. Pas un chat, pas un cri, pas de pleurs. Parfois je doutais même habiter parmi des humains. Je m'arrêtais, terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas continuer, je voulais partir en courant, m'enfuir et ne jamais me retourner. Pour toujours, à jamais. Et tout oublier. Je tremblais, pas de froid mais de peur. Je laissais tomber mon sac sur le trottoir et tombais à genoux, la tête dans mes mains. S'il vous plaît… aidez-moi… Je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne trouve pas ma voie, je ne sais pas quel avenir je veux. Je me sens seule et abandonnée. Moi qui voulais juste rêver, je me retrouve en tête à tête avec une réalité bien brutale.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit étrange, qui ressemblait à un moteur sans en être. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de relever la tête, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose devant moi. Mais je ne voulais pas regarder, j'étais terrifiée. Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus vite sur mes joues, mes sanglots s'accentuaient violemment. J'entendis quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi. La curiosité me poussa à relever la tête petit à petit. Il s'agissait d'un homme portant une longue veste dans les tons bruns. Il était très mince, son visage était fin et ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas coiffés. La première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, mon cœur s'est affolé. Ses yeux dégageaient tellement de sagesse et de compassion. J'étais troublée, incapable de parler, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il me tendit sa main, je m'y accrochais sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de son visage. Le contact me donna des frissons. Il m'aida à me relever et me sourit. C'était tellement beau que j'aurais pu en pleurer. Personne ne m'avait jamais sourit de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous attriste autant ? »

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de magique. J'étais enivré.

« Ma vie est fade et insipide. Je suis prisonnière d'une réalité qui m'étouffe. Il n'y a rien pour moi. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me permette de tenir.

- Laquelle ?

- Indochine. Ce groupe a changé ma vision des choses et leurs chansons agissent comme des doses de bonne humeur. J'en suis totalement dépendante. Je leur dois tout. Et je n'ai pas encore réussis à les approcher assez pour les remercier. »

Je détachais mon regard de son visage et remarquais quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Une boite bleue derrière lui. Une cabine téléphonique pour appeler la police, probablement ancienne et pas du tout française. Elle était apparue en même temps que lui. Il remarqua mon trouble et me laissa avancer vers la boîte. Je posais une main sur la porte. C'était du bois.

« Ouvrez la porte. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il hocha la tête pour me convaincre de le faire. Du coin de l'œil je le vis prendre mon sac. Je poussais la porte de mes deux mains, luttant pour arrêter de trembler.

Et là je restais sans voix. Moi qui m'attendais à voir l'intérieur d'une boite bleue, je tombais nez à nez avec une pièce immense, totalement futuriste. Au milieu se trouvait une sorte de tour de contrôle avec des centaines de manettes. Et pourtant… il ne s'agissait que d'une boîte. Je me retournais vers l'inconnu et le dévisageais sans comprendre.

« Alors je vais anticiper cette fois. Oui c'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! »

Il avait dit ça en souriant et ce sourire me laissait sans voix. Pas pour très longtemps cependant.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom ? C'est juste… le Docteur ?

- C'est cela. Et vous quel est votre nom ?

- Alice, répondis-je en murmurant.

- Et bien, Alice, bienvenue dans le TARDIS !! »

Il me força à rentrer puis ferma rapidement les portes avant de courir jusqu'aux étranges manettes. Il appuyait sur divers boutons, l'air ravis.

« C'est un kidnapping ?

- Oh mais non voyons ! Disons que… je réponds à votre appel.

- Je n'ai appelé personne.

- Si, vous appeliez à l'aide. Du plus profond de votre âme. »

Je baissais les yeux. A mes pieds, il avait posé mon sac. Je l'attrapais et le serrait contre moi. J'avais peur, il me faisait peur, sa boite bleue me faisait peur. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Le Docteur était concentré sur cette espèce de tour de contrôle. Il ne faisait plus attention à moi. Alors je me collais contre la porte, cherchais la poignée de ma main droite.

« Ne faites pas ça !! »

Il courut vers moi et m'empêcha d'ouvrir. Je tremblais et pleurais sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le Docteur me demanda de reculer et il ouvrit la porte. Je restais sans voix.

Devant moi s'étendait l'espace dans son immensité. J'apercevais la Terre en dessous et la lune pas très loin. L'espace… Mes jambes flageolaient et je tombais à genoux.

« Ce n'est logiquement pas possible. On ne peut pas traverser l'espace à bord d'une boite bleue… On ne peut pas être dans l'espace tout court. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un extra-terrestre Alice. Un Seigneur du Temps. On est dans mon vaisseau spatial. Il peut traverser l'espace et le temps. Je voyage sans cesse, parfois avec des amies et parfois seul.

- Alors on est vraiment dans l'espace ?

- Oui. Et on peut aller où tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

Je délaissais l'espace pour aller examiner le vaisseau spatial. Je m'approchais des manettes et effleurais la surface métallique. Le Docteur était derrière moi. Malgré la crainte qu'il m'inspirait, je devais avouer qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. J'espérais par-dessus tout un contact même accidentel. Mais j'avais l'étrange sentiment que quand il me regardait ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait en face de lui. Il regardait au-delà, cherchant ce qui devait être à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de compagnie pas parce qu'il se sentait seul, mais pour apaiser une blessure plus profonde que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Et puis il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je restais stupéfaite, des larmes me brûlaient les joues. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura des paroles que je n'oublierais jamais.

« C'est à vous de décider Alice. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, en vain. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était la première fois que je pleurais de bonheur.

« Le 29 septembre 1981, Indochine a donné son premier concert au « Rose Bonbon » à Paris. Emmenez-moi là-bas s'il vous plait…

- Entendu !! C'est parti !! »

Il se précipita vers les commandes, je restais immobile, pétrifiée de plaisir. J'entendis à nouveau l'étrange bruit de moteur qui m'avait intrigué dans la rue. On voyageait… vers quelque chose qui allait bouleverser ma vie à tout jamais. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Puis le bruit de moteur s'estompa, le Docteur se plaça en face de moi. Il effleura doucement mes cheveux blonds, un sourire se dessinant furtivement sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait mais je l'acceptais pour rester près de lui.

« Allez ouvrir la porte et profitez de cet instant. Je resterai à vos côtés. »

Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. D'un geste maladroit, je l'enlaçais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

« Merci Docteur. Merci du fond du cœur. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- En étant heureuse tous les jours de votre vie. »

Je tremblais lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et sortis. Il faisait noir, mes yeux luttaient pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la salle de concert. J'avançais, me frayais un chemin parmi tous les spectateurs présents. Je savais que le Docteur était derrière moi, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Je marchais sans m'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur la scène. J'y étais presque, plus que quelques pas…

Mes doigts se posèrent sur le rebord, je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Puis je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur la scène, comme pour m'imprégner au maximum de cette atmosphère. J'y étais. 27 ans en arrière. Et c'était totalement inimaginable. Je réalisais le rêve de centaines de fans de mon age, nés trop tard pour vivre ça.

Une main sur mon épaule. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai beau y être, j'ai toujours l'impression de rêver.

- Vous allez rapidement vous y habituer, croyez-moi. On devient vite accro à ces voyages dans le temps ! »

J'éclatais de rire et me retournais. Il me souriait. Soudain les lumières disparurent. Le concert débutait. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était pas Indochine. Apparemment plusieurs groupes se succédaient. Et moi je bouillais d'impatience. Le Docteur posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me chuchota de me montrer patiente. Le savoir si près de moi me faisait toujours le même effet : il m'enivrait totalement.

Finalement le premier groupe quitta la scène… et Nicola apparut devant moi. Il était si près que je pouvais presque le toucher. Enfin, Stéphane, Dimitri et Dominique arrivèrent et accordèrent leurs instruments. Des larmes mouillaient mes joues sans s'arrêter. Je sanglotais. Le Docteur me serra contre lui. Nicola commença à chanter. Moi je connaissais les paroles de « l'Aventurier » par cœur. Alors je l'accompagnais doucement pour ne pas attirer la curiosité. Mais Nicola le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

A la fin du concert, les lumières se rallumèrent et les spectateurs s'espacèrent. J'étais encore sous le choc, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le Docteur me prit par la main et me guida jusqu'au TARDIS. Mais avant d'atteindre la boite bleue, une voix m'interpella. Et je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Nicola s'avança vers moi avec le reste du groupe.

« Bon…Bonjour. Enfin bonsoir…

- Excusez-moi mais, j'ai remarqué que vous connaissiez nos chansons par cœur alors que c'est la première fois qu'on se produit. »

Je me tournais vers le Docteur. Il hocha la tête et me sourit pour me donner le courage de parler à Nicola.

« Disons que je suis une fan qui rattrape le temps perdu. Grâce à une machine spéciale qui m'a permis de venir ici alors que c'était impossible.

- Une machine à rattraper le temps ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était si soudain que le choc me déstabilisa. Avais-je accéléré les choses ou au contraire contribué à la création de cette chanson ?

« Oui c'est à peu près ça. »

J'hésitais à continuer, à leur dire ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Le Docteur me prit la main et la serra fort. Je retrouvais tout mon courage.

« Je voudrais vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vos chansons m'ont permis de rêver et d'oublier les choses qui le faisaient mal. Alors continuez, ne vous découragez jamais. »

Nicola était surprit, tout comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis rapprochée de Nicola et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je me suis imprégnée de son odeur, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et je lui chuchotais « merci ». Il m'entoura de ses bras et le monde sembla s'évanouir. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment, avoir la chance d'être là valait tous les trésors du monde. Et tout ça je le devais au Docteur. Mon Docteur…

Je desserrais mon étreinte, Nicola me souriait. Puis Stéphane, Dimitri et Dominique s'approchèrent pour me faire la bise. Ils sont retournés dans la loge, le Docteur a posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Je m'appuyais contre lui, totalement dépassée par tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment.

- Alors ne dites rien et ressentez au maximum. »

Cependant, une pensée commençait à me hanter. Le Docteur venait de bouleverser ma vie, pourrais-je la reprendre là où je l'avais laissé ? Malheureusement je savais que c'était impossible. Rien ne serait plus pareil. J'avais soif d'aventures, de découvertes extraordinaires. Je voulais exister.

« Il est temps de retourner dans le TARDIS à présent. »

Je le suivais sans pouvoir formuler ma pensée. J'avais peur de sa réponse, qu'il me dise de rentrer chez moi. Je fermais la porte de la boite bleue et me laissais glisser sur le sol. Il était déjà en train de s'amuser avec les commandes, comme si tout était un jeu pour lui. Puis il me remarqua et vint s'accroupir à mes côtés.

« Encore trop d'émotions fortes ?

- Oui et non. Je vous serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fais pour moi. Mais, je me disais, je ne pourrais pas retourner chez moi et garder cette soirée comme un simple souvenir. Tout est trop présent en moi, ça m'a fait revivre. Rien que l'idée de ma vie d'avant me fait souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, si vous voulez me ramener chez moi je ne protesterais pas ! »

Il m'aida à me relever. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, j'avais honte de mes larmes coulant à flots sur mes joues. Je voulais tellement rester avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette à ma vie d'avant, insipide et terne.Il me prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage grave me fit frissonner.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous ramener. »

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il voulait bien de moi à ses côtés, je pouvais rester avec lui ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais sur la joue. J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal mais son rire m'indiqua que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Alors j'en profitais et le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras.

« Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. C'est plus amusant de voyager à deux ! »

Je me dégageais un peu et le regardais dans les yeux en souriant. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser mais je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je préférais mettre mes émotions de côtés et voyager avec lui.

Mon Docteur…

A ce moment là je crois que j'avais enfin trouvé un but à ma vie.


End file.
